


It’s Been a Long Road

by CS_impala67



Series: Maybe Life is One Big Chick Flick Moment [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Out, Confessions, Gay Dean Winchester, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Nervous Dean Winchester, Supportive Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CS_impala67/pseuds/CS_impala67
Summary: Dean never thought he’d have the courage to confess his biggest secret. He also didn’t know how much confessing that secret would change his life.





	It’s Been a Long Road

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will most likely be updated as this fic is updated. So please check them with each new chapter. And if you think of tags I missed, please comment!
> 
>  
> 
> And I don’t use a Beta, so if you see mistakes with grammar and such, please let me know!! I love constructive criticism.

“Ok nut up Winchester” dean said to himself, staring in his mirror, trying to give himself a pep talk. “You’ve faced witches and demons. You’ve faced vampires and ghouls, werewolves and ghosts. This is nothing compared to that.” 

Dean knew this was something big. And that he wasn’t a wuss for having a hard time with it. But that didn’t make it any easier for him to face it. It was something he’d been ignoring for two decades. Something he’d been hiding from everybody, thanks to his father. John was not the most accepting person. Not even close. And it made Dean’s life so much harder. 

“Ugh, ok lets do this.” Dean said to himself. 

He walked out of his bedroom and into the library of the bunker, where his brother sat, doing research. He figured it was now or never.

“Hey, Sammy” he said.

His brother looked up from the lore book he was reading.  
“Hey, Dean.” He said. He could probably tell how nervous Dean was, because he looked concerned. “Is everything ok?” Sam asked.

“Yeah. Yeah it’s all good.” Dean replied, not knowing how to start the conversation he really wanted to have. 

“Dean. What is it? You know you can tell me anything” Sam said, starting to sound worried. 

“Yeah, um, yeah I know. This...this is just...hard to say”

“What did you do Dean? Did you sell your soul? Make another deal? What is it? You are starting to worry me man!” Sam replied, starting to get scared.

“No. No, it’s nothing like that Sammy. It’s, um. It’s more of a personal thing.” Dean said, looking at the ground. He really didn’t want to see Sam’s face. 

“Dean, just tell me. Whatever it is we can deal with it.”

“Ok Sam. I’m um... I’m Umm. Fuck this is harder than I thought.” Dean said, starting to tear up,.

Sam walked up to Dean and put his hand around his shoulder.  
“Dean. Whatever it is, You are my brother and I love you” 

“Sammy, I’m, uh, I’m gay” Dean whispered. 

All Dean heard was silence and he started so worry, he hoped Sam wouldn’t hate him but his brain was thinking worst case scenarios. 

He finally looked up to see whatever expression Sam had on his face. Turns out it was a smile. 

“Thank you for telling me Dean”

“ You aren’t freaked out or upset?” Dean asked. 

“Of course not Dean. I’m honestly a little surprised though. I kind of figured you weren’t straight for years now. But I thought, if anything that you would be bi.”

“Yeah. That doesn’t surprise me” Dean said. “But...um..., all those girls I supposedly slept with? Most of them I embellished what happened. And the few I actually did sleep with, I had to think of a guy to even perform.”

“Why didn’t you just hook up with guys then Dean?” Sam asked.

“It’s a long story.” Dean said sadly.

“I’ve got time” Sam replied 

 

...to be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> I decide to make this into a series instead of individual chapters of a story. This is my first series I’m writing that isn’t a one shot so I feel less intimidated writing it as a series.


End file.
